Summer Revelations
by ShellCottage
Summary: After Harry's arrival to the Burrow in 1996, Ron and Hermione get togehter for a good night kiss. Continuation of Summer Awakening, don't have to read it, though. Enjoy :D


Summer Revelations.

Harry Potter was the Chosen One. When he was a year old, he defeated Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard that has ever existed. When he was 11, and knew all about his wizard life, he faced Voldemort one more time, again with success. When he was 14 he won the Triwizard Tournament, and saw and fought Lord Voldemort when he was reborn. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't stand one more day at the Burrow.

It was extremely packed. There was the Order of the Phoenix trying to protect him. There was the Weasleys except for Fred and George, who were managing their new store in Diagon Alley. There was Fleur Delacour, and her resent wedding announcement with Bill Weasley. So, he was stuck there, in the Burrow's kitchen table.

His eyes drifted form his lunch of corned beef sandwich, to Ginny Weasley's hair. He loved the sight of her flaming-red hair in the summer heat, twisting and curling in the bottom, its beautiful length getting to the bottom of her elbows, flying slightly with the air coming from the window. He suddenly had the urge to touch it and caress it, to smell it. He had never notice Ginny's hair before. He had certainly known that she was a red-headed, all Weasleys were. But he had never seen it properly until now. Why? He shook out the idea. It was Ron's sister, his best friend´s sister. He couldn't think of Ginny in some other way that wasn't as his relative. And then, his eyes drifted from her hair to her face.

Ginny had a distorted and bored look in her face. Harry knew that look only too well. He was having it in his face at that moment. It was the look of seeing Ron and Hermione Granger, his other best friend, fight. Harry had stopped trying to end them a while ago. He knew it would be useless. They were always fighting for every little thing that happened. This time, it was because of the corned beef sandwiches Hermione had made.

"YOU´RE TORTURING ME!" Ron yelled from deep inside his chest. He was standing up from his chair, his tallness making the Burrow´s kitchen seem tiny.

"I´m sorry, Ron. I didn´t know you hated corned beef!" Hermione stood up too. Her bushy brown hair puffed a little form the heat.

"Of course you knew! I told you just a couple days ago!" Ron´s ears were shining red form his anger.

"Oh, Ronald, for heaven´s sake! You don´t actually expect me to remember everything you say, do you?"

"Well, you don´t have any problems with remembering everything Viktor Krum says!" Ron had got out of line. Their rows were getting a bit too foolish, as if they didn´t had anything to fight about anymore, but they kept doing it because they had to.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Hermione snapped. Her face had turned pink from the mentioning of Viktor Krum.

"Aha! You still like him! You´re blushing!" Ron pointed to Hermione´s face. He turned to Harry and Ginny, for them to agree with him of this convincing evidence.

"No, I don´t! Seriously, Ron, you can be a real git sometimes!" And with that Hermione left the kitchen, her corned beef sandwich still intact.

Ginny stood up from the table, her red hair flying in all directions, making Harry stared.

"You could just drop it, you know? It´s tiring watching you two fight every second of every day." Ginny stormed out of the room, trying to catch up with Hermione on the stairs.

Ron sat down beside Harry, staring at the girls walk stairs up and out of sight. Making sure Ginny and Hermione were far away from earshot, Harry spoke in a matter-of-factly voice.

"She´s right. You could just tell her how you feel once and for all-"

"Oi, mate, are you mental? We just saw the evidence that she´s not into me!"

"Oh, get a grip, Ron." And Harry stormed out of the room too, feeling a little guilty of leaving Ron alone with his insecurities. But he had no choice. Being in the middle of Ron and Hermione´s relationship was the nastiest thing someone could do.

Since the three of them were at their third year ant Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Ron accused Hermione´s cat of eating Ron´s rat, they had being rowing without a stop. But Harry knew only too well that it was all about their feelings for one another. It was clear to Harry that there had been love between them since their second year, when Ron started with the jealousy.

Now, after their fifth, now that they were sixteen years old, and were heading back to Hogwarts, nearly the whole school knew about Ron and Hermione. The twins even threw a bet in Gryffindor Tower about when the two of them were going to end up together. But, as far as everybody knew, Ron was too insecure to let Hermione know about his feelings, and Hermione was too afraid Ron wouldn´t want a know-it-all.

That day at the Burrow passed very slowly. Hermione wasn´t talking to either Ron or Harry, and Ron was getting a bit anxious about it. At dinner he kept asking Ginny about anything Hermione had said about their earlier fight. But Ginny just ignored him, or made excuses to leave the table.

So, at night, Ron was asking Harry about his opinion. Both teenagers were lying in bed in Ron´s dark bedroom. Harry was glancing at the ceiling trying to ignore Ron and finally get some sleep. In the morning they were going to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies. But ignoring Ron was really difficult when he expected Harry to answer even his more stupid question.

"She´s just not talking to me to annoy me, right? It´s not like she got that mad."

"Yeah, she´ll talk to you in the morning, Ron."

Eventually, Ron´s questions became distant and hushed, until he finally started to snore. But Harry lay in his tiny bed still watching the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. His thoughts started to drift from the bedroom. He concentrated hard on Ginny´s hair. Then he thought about her body. He imagined himself taking Ginny´s clothes off, getting his hands in her perfect bright skin. But rapidly shook that thought. He couldn´t be liking Ginny, he just couldn´t see her in that way. Yes, she was extremely cute and pretty, but she was still Ron´s sister. Harry cared about her as a sister, just as that, no more. Or was it more? He knew her since they were 11, he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, they shared too much of history to like each other that way.

But then he thought about Ron and Hermione, and how they loved each other spite of being friends since they were 11. Harry never realized before that his two best friends were about to stop being friends and start something else. What would happen to Harry once they start dating each other? He would feel lonely, his friends wouldn´t have time to him anymore. He never realized that before, and now that he had, he started to worry.

But his worries were interrupted by a crack of light that appeared in the ceiling. Someone had just opened the door of the bedroom. Harry shifted his position to see who it was, and when he saw Hermione Granger peering into the room, he quickly faked his sleep.

Hermione advanced into Ron´s room. She was wearing a short nightgown and was barefoot. She kept glancing at Harry, but seeing he was still, she continued to the bed. Harry could tell she was nervous, her hands were shaking slightly and her breathing was trembling. She stopped at the foot of Ron´s bed, just watching him sleep and snore for several minutes. That freaked out Harry. But when Hermione approached Ron´s bedside, he calmed himself.

Hermione knelt to be in the same eye level than Ron. And then she poked Ron very slightly in the shoulder to wake him up. The snores ceased at once, and Hermione stood up again.

"Blimey, Hermione-" But Ron´s statement was disrupted by Hermione´s hushes. They both looked to Harry´s direction, just to find him "sleeping".

"What are you doing here?" Ron proceeded in a whisper.

"I just wanted to apologize. It was a stupid fight the one we had at midday." She sat in the bed beside Ron, making him blush.

"Yes, I know. You´re forgiven. I´m sorry too." And Ron smile.

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence, just before it was broken by Ron´s voice again.

"That´s all? That´s the only reason you came here?" There was hope in Ron´s voice that Hermione failed to perceived.

"Well, yes."

"Then, why didn´t you wait till morning? Why do you keep coming to my room at night?" Ron was disappointed, Harry knew him too well not to notice.

Hermione stood up, apparently offended by the comment.

"Because I missed you." Hermione muttered in a quite loud voice. And then she glanced at Harry once again, making sure she didn´t have waken him up. With that small glance, Harry could see Hermione´s face burning red.

Ron stared at Hermione, not able to find words to say to her. But then he slid to the opposite side of the bed and held up the covers for her. She slipped in, and lay in bed with him. Harry could only see now the bushy brown thing that was Hermione´s hair. He made a grunt sound, because he really wanted to see what was going on, and made Ron and Hermione sprang up the bed again to check on him. Harry pretended more than ever to be asleep; he really wanted to know what was going to happen. And with that, Ron and Hermione lay once again.

"I didn´t mean what I said about Victor Krum." Ron stated quietly.

"I know. I didn´t mean what I said about not listening to you. I already knew you dislike corned beef, but I forgot." Hermione´s voice was really soft, so Harry had to raise his head a little from his arm to get his ear in of earshot.

"You remember that you asked me what I felt about you?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

"Y-yes."

"Well, I want to tell you-" But Ron was disrupted again. Hermione sprang up the bed and refused to look at Ron.

"I don´t want to know, Ron. We´re in the middle of the war, and if you tell me what I want to know, we´ll end up together. It will be unbearable to lose you if that happens." Her breath was uneven and shaky.

"Precisely, Hermione, because we´re at war I have to let you know. We can stay friends if you want, we don´t have to get together just yet. But I really want to tell you what I feel." Ron sat up in the bed too, and put his big hand over Hermione´s. Harry could see clearly now.

"You promise we´ll wait until the war is over?"

"Yes. I promise. What I feel about you-"

"I love you, Ron." Hermione interrupted him.

"I thought I was going to do the talking." Ron said indignantly.

"It would have taken all night." She said.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione avoid it by putting her lips on his. Immediately Ron forgot what he was going to say, and responded to Hermione´s kiss in a fierce way. He slid his hand to her waist, making his way through her nightgown. She entangled her hands in his flaming-red hair. Their lips were melting into one another´s, moving in an infinite dance where their moans were the music.

Harry tried to close his eyes to give them some privacy. He was certainly sure he didn´t want to witness his two best friends kiss that way. But he was extremely curious about what was going to happen next, and opened his eyes again, just in time to see them slowly lay in bed again. Hermione was on top of him, sliding her hands all over Ron´s naked chest. They were engaged in that kiss that seemed as never ending. One of Ron´s hands was caressing Hermione´s back, while the other was entangle in her wild curls. A grunt escaped Ron´s throat, and pressed Hermione more into him.

Harry suddenly feared they were not going to stop there. He was terribly concerned they will just forgive about him and take it one step forward. One thing was seeing his friends snog, but he was sure he would scream and wake up the whole Burrow before witnessing what he feared. He decided in his mind that if Ron started to take Hermione´s nightgown off he would yell. But Hermione, all of a sudden, ceased and stood off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, grabbing Hermione´s hand.

"Not here, not now." She whispered, glancing back to Harry. She knelt, gave a quick kiss to Ron in the lips, and took off.

As Ron lay with an enormous grin in his face, Harry, wide awake, realized something. Now he knew something nobody else knew. He had just witness something that would give him the upper hand in Fred and George´s bet. Now he understood his two best friends were deeply in love and were snogging each other.

But that lasted about a second, because after having seen the hotness of that snogging, his thoughts drifted back to Ginny and her body. But after a moment he shook the thought away trying to tell his hormones she was Ron´s sister.


End file.
